Chaos with a touch of Stealth
by CannibalNelson
Summary: This is the story of Krieg the pyscho and Zero. An unusual pairing that have to make up for each others weaknesses. There trying to make there way to Santuary and along the way they fight, kickass and maybe fall in love with other characters that show up. Also if you could leave a review that would be awsome cause it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.
1. Your not my Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter one-

(Our story begins on Pandora or well my story that is. My name is Krieg or it use to be anyways before I lost control of myself. I'm now no more than a voice in the deep reaches of the mind of what is now Krieg the psycho. He's not all that bad I suppose minus his inability to control his lust for blood or control what he's saying. Oh well it is what it is. Now I think its time to begin the story.)

(Krieg what have you got us into this time. I told you the road would lead us straight to Sanctuary, but no you had to take a short cut. Look where your little short cut has led us. Were at the top of a hill and we have to get pass that bandit base and I don't know about you but I count 12 bandits. Six psychos and six marauders, maybe just maybe we could take on the psychos on our own but not with six marauders shooting at us too and that's not saying there isn't any more inside those buildings sleeping. We should turn around. Accept that your short cut sucked and continue on our way to Sanctuary.)

"Divide and conquer. I'll take the marauders if you take out the psychos"

(Oh why Zero. Why of all things you could have said you had to say that and your suppose to be the sane one of this duo)

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME"

(Wait, Krieg you're actually going against his plan. I'm surprised.)

"Then what's the plan?"

"UMM…WHAT YOU SAID"

(That's was more what I was expecting. You let me down Krieg, you let me down)

"Well ok. I'm ready when you are"

(Wait Krieg that didn't mean charge down the hill like a maniac. Wait you're a psycho which is basically a maniac so this actually makes sense but its stupid all the same, there going to see us. Wait they don't see us, I don't get it they still don't see us. Were so close we might actually get the jump on them, we might actually get through this alive)

"I'M COMING…"

(You had to yell at the top of your lungs didn't you idiot, ok were almost at the camp. The physcos are starting to charge. Ok I am going to try to help you, so listen to me. Upper swing at the first one, good he's dead. Second one is coming, take out his legs. Ok third and fourth one are coming up, duck the first ones swing, swing at the second, ok good turn around and face the one we dodged. He's coming back around. Swing for his torso its wide open.)

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

(You dumb ass watch out for his swing. Wait what happened to the swing? What happened to the psycho? What happened to the other two physcos? Well this is awkward. It looks like Zero saved us again. You know you should really thank him when he gets down here. He took out all the marauders on his own plus half of what we were suppose to do.)

"I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL"

"That was a fine fight

I say that due to your skill

Not because I won"

"I am NOT your friend"

(Well that wasn't very nice.)

"**:(**"


	2. I'm Thinking of Violence

I want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter cause i know its really short and nothing happens, but i promise you it is build up for chapter 3 which is pretty awsome so yeah im sorry for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter two-

"NIPPLE SALADS! Nipple salads…..NIPPLE SALADS!"

(Really this is how your going to entertain yourself while were walking. I really shouldn't be surprised by this, but still come on)

"An idle mind is

A very dangerous thing"

(Yes Zero, but this isn't helping)

"I think of violence"

(And neither are you apparently. You're just as crazy as Krieg, but you're subtle about it. That might actually be more dangerous than Krieg's version of crazy, but hey that might just be me)

"Where are we? How is this short cut going to get us to Sanctuary?"

(I have been meaning to ask you that too Krieg. This short cut of yours I don't think we've have ever actually been in this area. Or at least we were never here when this ice was here. Wait. Why is their ice Krieg?)

"NOT A SHORT CUT TO SANCTUARY!"

(Wait what?)

"What?"

"Took NEW route"

"Why?"

(Yes Krieg do explain yourself in what way is possible for you)

"BECAUSE"

"Because…..why?"

(Yeah Krieg because why? Do tell)

"NONE of your BUSINESS"

(I'm part of you this is part of my business)

"I'm leaving then"

(Wow what? He can't leave. Don't leave me alone with Krieg. I take back what I said about you being crazy. Honestly it was just in the moment)

"NOOOOOO"

"Then tell me"

"NO!"

"Well it's been fun then"

(Please don't leave Zero, don't leave me with him alone. I don't want to be alone with him. Not again)

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"I'LL TELL YOU!"

"**:)**"

"…I DON'T GET IT"

(He's smiling Krieg. It's an emotion you know like love, happy, sad or well in your case its more like anger and hate)

"So what's the reason for this delay?"


	3. Face on fire

Hey everybody I want to apologize for the last chapter. I know it was really short and nothing happened, but I promise you it needed to happen for this chapter. Well actually I could have thrown it into this one and combined them, but I didn't do that so here's chapter three enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Three-

(I don't like that we set up camp right here, but it can't be helped. I don't blame Zero for being hesitant to help us on this. Even I'm hesitant but I don't care this has to be done. All this time Krieg I thought you were insane and weren't trying to do anything, but all this time you have been trying to track them down for me. Thank you Krieg)

"YOU'RE WELCOME"

"I didn't say anything"

"NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"**:| **...So this bandit Troy the marauder. Why do you need to kill him? "

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN"

(That's not fair Krieg. We need him to help us or we will die going after just him and there are three others we still need to worry about)

"It is of my concern."

"FINE, BUT YOU PROMISE TO NEVER TELL NO ONE"

"I promise nothing"

(Wait why we moving so fast Krieg. KRIEG put him down)

~Zero struggling against Krieg's hold~ "I can't breathe"

"PROMISE"

"Fine I promise Krieg

I suggest you put me down

Before I kill you"

(Next time you do that Krieg I'm going to hurt you)

"So now your business with this bandit"

"NOT JUST THIS BANDIT! FOUR TOTAL!"

"Ok what's your problem with them?"

"THEY TOOK HER FROM US! TORTURED ME AND SET FACE ON FIRE! MADE ME"

"**?**"

"I WAS NOT ALWAYS ME. THERE IS ANOTHER INSIDE"

"Another inside?  
A voice inside of your mind,

One that you speak with?"

"YES!"

"So was it they took?"

"TO THE ONE INSIDE SHE WAS EVERYTHING."

(That's enough Krieg he doesn't need to know anymore)

"What was she like?"

"DON'T know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I WASN'T AROUND. ONLY KNOW WHAT VOICE TELLS US AND WHAT WE FEEL"

"So does this have anything to do with your obsession of a meat bicycle for two?"

"FIRST MEMORY I HAVE AND VOICES LAST"

"**?**"

(Please Krieg don't tell him. Don't make me go through this)

"WHAT? VOICE? ALL THE SUDDONE YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW ANYTHING? WELL TOO BAD MEAT CHOP I'M TELLING HIM!"

"If he doesn't wish  
For me to know of his past  
Then do not tell me."

"IM TELLING THE STORY SO EVERYBODY SHUT UP"

(Fine Krieg tell him, but I'm going to find a nice dark corner of our mind to go cry")

"OK YOU DO THAT"

"Umm…."

"NOW STORY TIME WITH KRIEG! LET ME GET MY GLASSES"

"You have glasses?"

"NOOOO! FIGURE OF SPEECH!"

"**?**"

"NOW TWO YEARS AGO"

"Krieg come over here"

"What do you want Julia?"

"Come on. You can take a minute and just take a look"

"Fine"

"YAY!"

"Ouch. Not so loud."

~smiles~ "Oops, sorry"

"No you're not"

"Nope. Now come outside with me."

"Ok…..What have you done?"

"Not what have I done? What did I get?"

"Get? But Julia we don't have any money to get anything"

"I know which is why I've been saving up for a long time. You know that bike you're always looking at in the MEAT magazine"

"Yeah…."

"Well take a look"

"NO WAY! JULIA!"

"Surprise Krieg! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"The meat bicycle for two. Julia I've always wanted to try one of these things out and the fact that it's a meat bicycle to top it off is just icing on the cake."

"Speaking of cake there isn't one cause well couldn't afford one after this"

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD NOW ISNT IT"

"Julia, get behind me. Who are you?"

"Well the names Troy, Troy the marauder and this Diesel the midget. The two going through your house now are Chuckles and Leroy, their Psycho twins."

"Well what do you want? We don't have any money."

"Oh my dear friend we know that. This really isn't about money. It's more about that pretty little thing hiding behind you"

"Go fuck yourself"

"KRIEG"

"That was rude. You know here I am introducing myself and making my intentions very clear and you go ahead and tell me to go fuck myself which I've tried already thank you very much and to no success I might add.

"I won't let you take her"

"You don't understand your position my friend. I'm armed, my midget is armed and the two psychos inside are armed and well your not. So I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"I'll die before you get your filthy hands on her"

I charged him at that moment with every intention to kill him, but the midget was fast, faster than me and I was on the ground trying to catch my breath before I knew what had even happened.

"KRIEG"

"SHUT UP YOU!"

The two psychos had come out and they grabbed Julia. Those bastards I'll kill them all, but there's nothing I can do

"Now Krieg that was very rude of you, I was trying to be so nice and you had to come at me like that. Now instead of letting you live I'm going to light your face on fire. Enjoy my friend"

The heat was excruciatingly painful. I ran away. Ran away from the house, ran away from the bandits, ran away from the bike, but worst of all I ran away from Julia. I fell down a hill and at the bottom there was a river. I rolled into it and was finally relieved of the fire. I passed out on the bank of that river. When I woke up I crawled back to the house. It was gone, burned to the ground and there was no sign of Julia. I lost it then and their. I was no longer Krieg. I had become Krieg the psycho with only one purpose. Kill those bandits and find Julia.

"THAT'S MY STORY"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"NO SHIT ZERO YOU NOT ME"

(I had forgotten that day. Two years it's been and we hadn't found a trace of them and now were so close Krieg. I might actually have peace soon)

"So one of them is going to be there?"

"HAHAHA EVEN BETTER!"

"**?"**

(Better?)

"THEY ARE ALL THERE AND IT'S THEIR BASE"

"Their base?"

"IT'S ONLY THE FOUR OF THEM"


	4. Brain meet Meat Bicycle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Four-

"How long the path

Of which we take

To the left or to the right?"

(I'll never understand his need to use haikus)

"NOT TOO MUCH FARTHER"

"**:)**"

"NO SMILING! NOT YET! SMILE WHEN THERE FLESH IS BEING RIPPED APART BY MY MEAT BICYCLE!"

"…."

"MY AXE!"

"….."

"IT"S MADE FROM THE BIKE SHE GOT FOR US AND WE WILL AVENGE HER WIT H IT"

"I see

Vengeance with the past

How sweet it will feel"

"STOP"

"**?**"

"No matter what. TROY IS MINE!"

"Understood"

(Yes. We will enjoy his finally moments. We will make him suffer for what he did. Id prefer we got all of them, but as long as we get are hands on him it doesn't matter)

"Quiet"

"WHY!"

"SHHHHH!"

~Krieg struggling to whisper~ "Why?"

"I hear the sounds

Sounds of hunger

Hunger for flesh"

"….I DON'T GET IT"

"**:(**"

(Quiet Krieg. It must be something if Zero is trying to get you to be quiet)

"What IS IT?"

Zero pointed behind us as three adult Bullymong came over the hill.

"They have found us"

"TIME TO COLLECT SOME FUR!"

(Fur? You know what whatever. Just be careful they are a lot bigger then we are)

"Wait"

"COME TO ME MY CHILDREN! FEEL THE WRAITH OF MY MEAT BICYCLE!"

Krieg charged at the adult bullymong and if hadn't been for his look, his weapon and his choice of battle cry it would have almost looked heroic. He jumped at the first one slamming his axe down upon its head killing it instantly. Zero in that time had dispatched the second one with his sniper rifle. Then Krieg dashed at the last bullymong, but was smacked away by the bullymong causing him to fly into Zero knocking them both over.

"Get off of me

My body can't fight

With such weight upon it"

"SORRY"

Krieg got back up and instantly charged the bullymong again who had also started charging at him. Right before they clashed Krieg threw his axe at the bullymong. It dug into the bullymong's forehead and then Krieg jumped on to the end of it digging it into the bullymongs brain causing it to die mid charge. It hit the Ground and skidded to a stop right in front of Zero who was still getting up.

"You beat me

Such skill

Worthy of my ally"

(I think that's the nicest thing he's ever said to us. Were finally growing on him)

"THANKS LITTLE MAN"

"**:(**"

(I don't think he likes being called little)

"WERE FALLING BEHIND SCHEDULE! LET'S GO!"

"….."

"THIS WAY"

~sigh~ "Very well"

"WAIT"

(What this time?)

"**?**"

"FUR"

It took Krieg an hour to get enough fur to be happy and make it into something.

"The fur of the dead

It suits you

An avenger of the lost"

"THANKS! ALWAYS WANTED A FUR CAPE"

(I got to say the cape does look really nice and were not freezing anymore which is a bonus, but Krieg where in the world did you learn to sow?)

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!"

"What?"

"NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"Right the voice of the other

From the time before

Before the lost of the one"

"YOU CONFUSE ME! NOW LET'S GO!"

We walked for a long time upon that glacier, but we finally came upon the last hill and on the other side was their base. Those of which had taken away everything from us would finally pay.

"IT'S JUST OVER THIS HILL"

"We should scout first

Attack second

Get revenge third"

"YES!"

The duo climbed over the hill and using the scope of Zero's sniper rifle they were able to look down upon the base. They saw three of the four bandits. The midget and the psycho twins were in view, but no sign of Troy. He must have been inside one of the buildings sleeping.

"So what's the plan?"

"YOU TAKE THEM OUT WHILE I CHARGE DOWN THE HILL AND FIND TROY AND BURY MY MEAT BICYCLE IN HIS GROIN AND BASH HIS HEAD IN TO MUSH"

"It will be done"

(Finally it will be over)

The echo communicator at that very moment went off and the voice of a panicked girl could be heard.

"IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE AND CAN HEAR THIS I NEED HELP! I'M A VAULT HUNTER AND IM PINNED DOWN BY SOME BADASS BANDITS. NORMALLY I COULD HANDLE IT, BUT RIGHT NOW I KINDA NEED SOME HELP"

"The hunter is in need

Need of help

The help of us"

"IT CAN WAIT!"

(Zero you don't really think we would leave this after waiting so long)

"They will be here tomorrow

The hunter will not

We must go"

"NOOO!"

(Dam it Zero we need you to do this)

"I will go alone to help her if I must"

(Dam it! Fine but only cause we can't do this alone)

"FINE, BUT WE MUST HURRY! WEVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!"

"This is why

The wait is worth it

The kill will be so much sweeter"

"YOU BETTER HOPE SO"


	5. I WIN EVEN IF WE TIE

Hey everyone. Just want to say for this chapter I did my best for editing, but there might be a few spelling errors so yeah dont be to upset about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Five-

"We must hurry

There isn't much time left

And time is of the essences"

"I'M GOING FASTER THEN YOU!"

(No need to get angry at him. It's not like he's dragging us away from the people we have tried to hunt down for the last two years. Oh wait he is so I guess there is a reason to get angry at him)

"MY MEAT BICYCLE REQUIRES FRESH BLOOD"

(Well by the sounds of that echo that shouldn't be a problem Krieg)

"Just over this hill"

"FINALLY"

"Wait"

"WHY?!"

"We can't just rush in

Rushing leads to mistakes

Mistakes lead to death"

(Ok…)

"OK…"

"Sneak up and scout"

"FINE"

(Why does he want to sneak up and scout when where suppose to be trying to save someone)

We crept up just so we were in view of the bandit hideout the echo came from. Zero took out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope to see what was going on.

"It's as I feared

The silence of the air

Means the battle is over"

"GOOD NOW TIME TO GET BANDITS THAT REALLY MATTER!"

"Wait"

"WHY?!"

"She is alive

A hostage of the bandits

A slave to be"

"SO WHAT THAT'S NOT SO BAD"

(Krieg we can't leave her to be a slave for the bandits. What would Julia say?)

"AHHH! NO TIME!"

(There is time Krieg. We have waited two years to kill those bastards we can wait another day)

"FINE"

"I'm assuming you will help"

"YES, BUT WE DO IT MY WAY"

(What are you talking about your plans suck)

"Ok?"

"WE THROW GRENADES TO CAUSE CONFUSION, AND THEN I CHARGE IN SWINGING MY MEAT BICYCLE WHILE YOU TAKE OUT THOSE WHO START COMING OUT OF THE DAZE OF THE EXPLOSIONS. NO SURVIVERS!"

(That plan actually isn't that bad….surprisingly)

"I hear a whisper in the wind

And the wind is talking to me

It says victory is in the air"

"GRENADES AWAY!"

"Feel my bullets penetrate into you"

(Let's do this Krieg)

The grenades flew through the air landing all around the bandits. There was confusion among them for a few seconds before they went off. Seven of the twenty bandits died from grenades alone. Krieg charged into the middle of the confused bandits chopping one bandits head off and then another. Zeros shots soared through the air meeting each other targets in the head. Three psychos charged Krieg. This might have scared us a couple of days ago but now there was nothing that could stand in our way. With the power of one swing all three psychos were decapitated. Krieg charged into the first marauder that had finally recovered and was trying to pull out his gun, but was on the ground with Krieg on top of him before he could. Krieg punched him with the full force of his fist cause his head to explode into hundreds of gory bits. Two more marauders had recovered and were aiming up at Krieg but before they could fire Krieg took one out by throwing his axe and the others head explode from a sniper round from Zero. All the bandits were dead after the short but chaotic battle.

"That was well fought

The battle is over

And we stand victorious"

"NO! I STAND VICTORIOUS!"

"How do you figure?"

"I KILLED SEVEN, YOU KILLED SIX! I WIN AT LAST!"

"Not likely. Four of the bandits died from my grenades and three from yours. A tie"

"I STILL WIN!"

(We actually did as well as Zero. Were getting better or he's getting worse and I have a feeling he's not getting worse. Well done Krieg, well done)

"We should check up on her"

"WHO?"

(The one we came here for)

"RIGHT. YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT DISTRACETED US FROM TAKING ARE REVENGE. THAT ONE?"

"Yes"

We walked up to where they had her tied up. She was unconscious and probably had been for awhile. Zero untied her and brought her inside one of the bandit's buildings. He laid her on a bed and started looking at her wounds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Looking at her wounds

Wounds can kill

Even after a fight"

"OK YOU DO THAT"

(He's actually doing a good job at it. I didn't know he knew how to treat people.)

"WHOOPDY DIDEL DO!"

"I need to concentrate Krieg. I know it's difficult, but I require silence."

"FINE"

Two hours went by with Zero treating her. As experienced as I thought he was it seemed that he was a little over his head. Some of her wounds were very sever and we didn't have an actual medical kit and well the bandits obviously didn't so we made best with cloth for bandages and alcohol for cleaning which there was surprisingly a lot of.

"That's the best I can do for her"

"WILL SHE BE OK"

"That is up to her

The will of a person is strong

But a person can only live whilst it remains that way"

"SO….YES?"

"Most likely"

We spent the night there. After looting through the bodies for money and ammo we retired into the room where the strange girl was no sleeping. Her breathing at become normal and she was no longer running a fever like before. Zero did a good job. There was nothing he could do however for the girls damaged arm seeing as it was mechanical and between us Krieg was the only one who ever made anything he decided best not to touch it. We didn't sleep that night. Well we didn't really sleep a lot anyway and we had never seen Zero sleep so it was normal. We sat around and we talked like most nights.

"CAN WE GO SOON? VENGENCE IS WAITING!"

"I'm afraid we can't go anywhere until she awakes."

"BUT WHY NOT? WE GO, WE KILL, AND WE COME BACK. SIMPLE"

(Not really Krieg. What if more bandits show up or she goes back into a fever. We have to stay here unfortunately.)

"They will be there when we get around to it"

"WELL THIS PLAN OF YOURS SUCKS AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY"

"You'll be fine"

"IM GOING TO…."

"Shh…."

"WHAT?"

"She is waking up"

"Wait. Who are you two? Where am I? Why am I in a bed in nothing but my undergarments?"


	6. Death Crap?

Hey Everyone I just want to say thanks for the support so far. So enjoy chapter 6 everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Six-

"WELL I'M KRIEG AND THIS IS ZERO! YOU ARE IN THIS SHACK AND AS TO YOUR LAST QUESTION YOU ARE IN NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERGARMETS BECAUSE WE ARE YOUR NEW MASTERS AND THIS IS HOW WE SEE FIT TO DRESS YOU!"

(What are you talking about?)

"**:(**"

"Your friend disagrees with you"

"NOOOOOOO! THAT IS HIS AGREEING FACE!"

"So how did you guys acquire me from the bandits?"

"Umm…BY CUTTING THEM TO BITS!"

"**:)**"

"I see and where is my robot?"

"ROBOT?"

"**?**"

"You know the floating torso of death. It was fighting alongside me. Has sharp claws."

"**:|**"

"….."

(I don't remember a robot)

"You mean he's not here. OH god death trap where are you buddy?"

(Quick Krieg let's get out of here before she starts freaking out)

"I'LL GO LOOK FOR IT OUTSIDE"

"**:O**"

"Ok thanks"

We walked out of the hut and started to look around the carcasses of the bandits.

(Good thinking Krieg. Did not want to deal with that girl having a panic attack. Who knows how strong that robot arm is even if it's broken.)

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE"

(What is it?)

"LOOKS LIKE SCRAP"

(Don't say that to her. Well let's drag it back to the tent)

"So….Zero. Your friend is interesting. I'm assuming he was kidding about the whole you two being my masters."

"**:)**"

"So then what's the real reason I'm only in my underwear"

"**:|**"

"You don't speak much do you?"

"No"

"There you go. Now tell me why am I only in my underwear and don't make me ask your friend again"

"You were injured

Injury's can lead to death

If left alone and untreated"

"You mean you stripped me down and felt me up?"

"**:O**"

"Relax I'm just kidding. You always this nervous around girls and I appreciate the effort and thanks for not messing with my arm. There are very few people who know how to fix it properly and by few I mean only me."

"….."

"You're just a ball of fun aren't you?"

"**:D**"

"So you an alien?"

"**:(**"

"Take that as a no"

"I FOUND YOUR DEATH CRAP THINGY"

"IT"S DEATH TRAP NOT DEATH CRAP THINGY"

"WHATEVER IT'S CRAP NOW"

"What do you mean?"

"TAKE A LOOK. IT'S BEAT TO SHIT"

"Oh don't worry he's suppose to look like that."

"REALLY?"

(Really?)

"**?**"

"Here allow me to show you. DEATH TRAP I COMMAND YOU!"

The girl raised her robotic hand and instantly the robotic mess came to life and became a massive floating torso with claws of steel and a deathly stare, but just as quick as he became the fearsome robot she lowered her hand and it went back into a pile of crap.

"wow"

"THAT WAS FANCY! WANT TO SEE MY MEAT BICYCLE! SPEAKING OF WHICH WE HAVE SOME BANDITS TO KILL. ZERO IT'S TIME TO GO GET ME SOME VENGENCE!"

"We can't leave her here

Here is in the danger

And danger is coming"

"What you two talking about?"

"WE WERE ABOUT TO GO KILL BANDITS THAT NEEDED DYING, BUT THEN YOU HAD TO ECHO FOR HELP AND ZERO FORCED US TO COME HELP!"

The girl turned to Zero with a curious look and a very subtle smile. If Zero had any knowledge in the way of girls he would have notice there was a bit of fascination with him. We saw it but it was of no concern to us.

"I suppose I have you to thank for my rescue Zero"

She proceeded to look at Zero like he was some kind of amazing person for coming to her rescue.

(I think she already likes Zero. It's like no one came in to save from some bandits before and then strip her down and treat her wounds whilst also being really shy and quiet. Wait these are things girls like if I remember correctly. So it does make sense but no matter cause Zero won't figure it out)

"You're welcome"

"SO TIME TO GO KILL BANDITS"

"No"

"I'm ready to go if I can get some cloths on"

"YOU WILL REMAIN AS YOU ARE UNTIL WE SEE FIT TO DRESS YOU OTHERWISE!"

"Your friend already told me you're not my master"

"OH…SHAME! I SUPPOSE YOU CAN PUT CLOTHS ON! YOURS ARE IN THE CORNER OVER THERE"

"Thanks I guess. What's your problem with these bandits anyways?"

"EVEYTHING! THEY MUST DIE TODAY!"

"Well let's go then. I need to make up for what happened here"

"Fine"

"GOOD WERE ALL IN AGREEANCE! NOW LET'S GO"

"Also by the way the names Gaige I just thought you two would like to know that if you try to get my attention or anything."

"I DIDN'T REALLY CARE BUT GOOD TO KNOW"

"Gaige…..it has no tune with it"

Gaige's face went straight to a solemn position. She obviously didn't like Zeros comment.

(Bad move Zero, bad move)

After Three hours of walking we were back to are old scouting spot. Zero quickly looked to make sure things were as we left them the day before.

"Still only three of them"

"DAM"

"Was there suppose to be more?"

"Four"

"WE WILL START WITH THESE THREE! ZERO TAKE THE TALL PSYCHO TWIN, GAIGE TAKE OUT SHORT PSYCHO TWIN AND I'LL GET THE MIDGET! IVE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE"

(You know your plans aren't as bad as I would think them to be)

"It will be done"

"I can do that"

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ATTACK!"

Krieg started charging down the hill axe raised and screaming as loud as possible.

"Wait I wasn't ready"

"Be ready. The fight has begun."

Before Krieg had even made it half way down the slope the three bandits had seen him coming and were now charging him. The first Psycho being the taller of the two was sniped in the head before he made it too far and the other psycho was killed by a dozen of shots from Gaige's submachine gun but missed about as many as she had hit. The midget was the last one left and was coming straight for Krieg. Just as they were about to engage Krieg lifted his foot and kicked the midget back causing it to fly back towards the base. Krieg ran up to the now downed midget and lifted him up by the collar.

"WHERE'S TROY?!"

"Not here"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"On way back"

"GOOD!"

Krieg snapped the midget's neck and threw him aside.

"THREE DOWN. ONE TO GO!"

"Well done"

"Yay! We should look around and set up an ambush for when this fourth guy shows up"

"YES BUT I GET HIM! I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

"Shhh….I hear something coming from in there"

"What is it Zero?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know"


	7. Julia's Story

Hi everyone chapter seven is finally here after having the long weekend. Also has a side note reviews do mean alot to me casue it lets me know that people are enjoying this and that i should continue on writing more chapters. Thanks everyone and enjoy. Note: the gaps in the story are for time lapses.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Seven-

"HAHA! Look at him run boys. Teach him to be rude to me!"

"KRIEG!"

"Oh don't worry my dear his suffering will end shortly. I assure you that what he is going through right now is only temporary."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because are last girl kind of died on us and we need a new play thing and to be honest it was really easy to come here and just take you."

"No. You wouldn't. I'll scream"

"Id prefer if you didn't but if you must go ahead but no one will hear you"

I ran away towards where Krieg ran. I needed to get away from these men and help Krieg.

"Get her you idiots!"

I jumped over the fence and almost about to go down the hill when the psychos caught up. They were faster than me.

"Where do you think your going pretty one?"

"Yeah we just want to play"

"Bring her back boys this isn't the place to start having fun"

"I'll never let you do this to me"

"Ha I find it funny that you actually think you have a choice in the matter. Put her out boys she will be easier to carry if she isn't trying to run away."

"What! You wouldn't…."

...

"Rise and shine. Were finally here and you were such a well-behaved girl on the way here I'm going to be nice and let you rest a bit before well you know. Me and my boys will be outside if you want to start early. Haha"

"You bastard"

"Careful you don't want me to be rough now do you?"

Why is this happening to me? Oh Krieg. What is going to happen to me?

...

"Goodnight my dear. I hope you enjoyed that as much as we did."

Why do they do this to me? Every night don't they better things to do? I can't handle it. I feel so violated. I just want it to end. I don't want to do this anymore. I need to escape, I need to run. I'll do it now. There all asleep. I can do this. I looked out of the hut. None of them were awake. It's so cold outside. I would never make it out there on my own. Maybe dying out there in the snow wouldn't be so bad.

"You don't think you can just get up and walk away do you my pretty. Now do yourself a favor and go back inside"

No way. He sits on top of the entrance and just sleeps there. That psycho is crazy. It's so cold out there. I guess I can't escape tonight.

...

Escape is impossible. They caught me again this time before I could even get out of the camp. There getting worse. Each time I try they start using me more and worse. My body can't handle much more. I think I'm going to try one more time and then I'm done.

...

"I thought you would have learned your lesson after the last time, but apparently not. I hope this comes as a reminder that you belong to us and you can't escape."

I'm done. It's so pointless. My body can't even get up on its own anymore. Almost two years now and I know it in my mind I'm broken and that I'm not going to last much longer. I just hope my last moments won't be with them using me.

...

What's going on? I hear bullets. Is someone attacking? It doesn't matter. There too late. I can't move, can't talk. There's no point hoping for a rescue. Probably more bandits.

"WHERE'S TROY?!"

Wait I know that voice, but from where. It's so familiar but I can't put a name to it.

"Not here"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"On way back"

"GOOD!"

"THREE DOWN. ONE TO GO!"

"Well done"

"Yay! We should look around and set up an ambush for when this fourth guy shows up"

"YES BUT I GET HIM! I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

Wait I know who that voice belongs to. KRIEG! He's here and with friends. He's come to rescue me, but he doesn't know I'm here. I need to say something, move. I lost those abilities long ago. There is one thing I can do though. Breathe really deeply. Yes I can do that.

"Shhh….I hear something coming from in there"

Yes one of them hears me. Please come. I need to see you one last time Krieg. Please hurry.

"What is it Zero?"

"WHAT?"

It's me Krieg. Please come to me. I need you to hold. Hold me one last time before I fade away.

"I don't know"


	8. Let me do this

Hey everyone this chapter is coming out a bit early simply because i had time to write it and I kinda want to go on a rampage where i throw out a chapter everyday for the next while or at least while it works with my schedule. Also on top of all that yesterday was the end of week 2 of me starting this story and i want to thank everyone for the support that ive gotten. Thanks everyone and enjoy chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Eight-

"WELL I'M GOING IN FIRST."

"Very well"

"We will be right behind you"

(Slowly Krieg it could be a trap)

Krieg opened the door and peered inside. It was dark but the light coming in from outside slowly lit up the room. There was a mass on the floor. It was a girl.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The girl looked up at Krieg with a smile. Her body was destroyed and she smelt of death. Bruises and cuts covered her from head to toe and she wasn't wearing anything.

(Wait I know that face. It can't be…..)

"JULIA?!"

The girl gave a slight nod and her smile widened. Zero and Gaige came into the room.

"Krieg, who's Julia?"

"It can't be."

(Krieg I beg you let me have control this one time. Look at her. We both know she doesn't have much time. I need this.)

"VERY WELL"

(BUT YOU OWE ME)

"Thank you Krieg"

I got down on my knees and I pulled her close to me.

"Oh Julia what have they done to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I tried. I thought you were dead."

Julia lifted her hand and touched my face. Her eyes looked like they had known pain and that she had thought the same of me, but she was just happy to see me.

"You're going to be ok now. I'm going to get you out of here and will go to Sanctuary and everything will be together again"

"Krieg…..We can't move her from this room"

"She's right"

"And tell me Gaige, Zero, why can't I?"

"She will die if not from her wounds then the cold"

"I'm afraid we are too late

Life is passing away

It will past within the hour"

Julia's eyes looked into mine and I knew it was to be true. She knew it too. She had fought to long and been abused for too long. No one deserved this.

"Julia. I'm so sorry."

Julia took in a larger breath and with her last words she said

"Live for both of us"

Julia died in my arms at that moment with a smile on her face. She at the very least was allowed to die happy.

"I will. I promise"

"You're so calm Krieg"

"This is who I use to be Gaige. Krieg will take control again soon, but he will let me have this moment to hold her and grieve with her in my arms."

"Sorry to intrude boys, but there's a vehicle coming. I guess it's a good thing the bodies are not in the camp and are probably buried in snow now."

"I know who it is. Don't help me. This I must do on my own"

"Understood"

"But"

"Gaige please. This has to end now."

"BOYS I'M BACK!" I thought I told you to leave at least one of you on guard when having fun. Come on out boys I think I've waited long enough for a turn."

"It's definitely him. I would never forget that voice."

"Fine, but be careful"

"go"

"I SAID COME OUT OR DO YOU WANT ME TO COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT NAKED!"

Just as Troy was going to walk in I walked out and into him. I was taller than him and I stared him down.

"You….its not possible. You're dead"

"No, but Julia is and now your going to suffer"

(KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!)

I grabbed him by the throat and I slammed him to the ground. I kick the side of his chest three times with all the force that I had. I then took out my axe and cut of his dick to which he had violated Julia so many times with.

"Why. I never did anything like this to her or you"

"Perhaps not, but it's what you deserve and what you're getting"

I then got down and started punching his face in. One, two, three punches four, five, six, seven, eight punches nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen punches.

"Krieg he's dead"

I didn't care I kept punching him.

"KRIEG HE DEAD YOU CAN STOP"

I didn't listen. I was going to make him pay for everything.

(THAT'S ENOUGH)

"Fine."

I got up and looked down at him. His head was nothing but splattered brains and broken skull with a mixture of blood. He had probably been dead since punch four, but it didn't matter it needed to be done.

"You ok Krieg?"

"No"

I walked back to the hut where Julia's body laid. Zero was still inside. I walked inside and I saw what Zero had done. He had known I was going to win so he didn't bother coming out to look or stop me from doing what I had to do, but instead had started cleaning all the dirt from her.

"Thank you Zero"

"Don't mention it"

Two hours passed and Zero was finally done. I took Julia's body and I wrapped it in my bullymong cape. I carried her outside and laid her on a pile of wood that Gaige and her robot death trap had gathered to burn her.

"You should say a few words Krieg"

"Indeed"

"I don't know"

(DO IT! YOU NEED CLOSURE! WE NEED CLOSURE!)

"Well Julia you were my everything and I failed you, but I also made a promise to you to live for the both of us and I wont fail you again. So ill do my best. I don't know what that means but ill live or well Krieg will live on. Goodbye my love."

I laid down a torch upon the wood and it went up in flames. I watched as she burned. It was funny it was almost like she was peaceful. It took an hour for it to entirely burn away.

"Here Krieg I usually use these jars to carry spare bolts n stuff for DT, but I think you need it now more than me."

"Thank you Gaige"

I went up to the ashes and put some in the jar.

"You will always be with me Julia"

(IT IS TIME)

(Yes indeed it is. Thank you Krieg for letting me do this. I'm going to take a while to be with myself for a while.)

(DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO)

"I'M BACK"

"Oh. I liked the sane version of you"

"**:(**"

"CHEER UP YOU TWO I'M THE BEST MEAT HANDLER AROUND"

"So I guess this means were of to Sanctuary?"

"YES WE ARE AND NO SHORT CUTS THIS TIME"

"**:)**"

"THIS WAY"

"We can't go that way"

"WHY NOT? THAT IS THE WAY WE CAME!"

"Because the ice storm is there now. It comes in every year at this time. We wouldn't make it a day in that. It's to cold. We will have to take the long way around."

"**:(**"

"HOW LONG?"

"14 days giver or take"

"WHAT?! BUT IT ONLY TOOK US THREE TO GET HERE!"

"**:O**"

"Well yeah that's why people take that route to get here during the year because it's shorter, but during the winter it's impassable."

"IDEA"

"What is it?

"CAR!"

"**:D**"

"Good thinking Krieg"


	9. Not a duo, but a threesome

Hey Everyone. Last night this story reach 2000 views and i just want to thank everyone who reads this that i really appreciate it and it means a lot to me. Also just to let you know reviews do make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Now enjoy chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mention in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Nine-

"The sun on my face

The wind brushing by my helmet

Defeated by the cold of winter"

"You're just a suit of joy aren't you?"

"**?**"

"Never mind"

"….ok"

"So…..Krieg. Who was that girl?

"NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

"But…."

"I SAID NOT YOUR CONCERN! She's dead now anyways, no point knowing now"

"Ok. Well how are you holding up?"

"I'M DOING GOOD. THE SAME CAN'T BE SAID FOR THE VOICE"

"Voice?"

"The one who speaks inside

He came out back at the camp

For one last moment of sanity"

"I'M PERFECTLY SANE!"

"**:|**"

"Umm…not really Krieg"

"PSHH! WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW! I'M KRIEG THE PSYCHO! THE SANE OF SANES!"

"Do you understand what you just said?"

"YES"

"Really?"

"Best not to question Krieg right now"

Gaige looked at Zero with a confused look not understanding the touchy subject.

"I just don't get it. You were so calm and quiet back there."

"REASONS BEYOND EXPLAINING"

"Let it go"

"Fine"

"PROBLEM"

"What?"

"**?**"

"YOU KNOW HOW CARS KINDA RUN ON FUEL!"

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"WELL THIS ONE HAS NONE OF IT!"

At that very moment the car came to a stop in the middle of the snow.

"Well this is great. Why didn't you say something earlier Krieg?"

"WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO IT"

"Well what do we do now?"

"Calm yourselves"

"Why Zero? What kind of idea do you got?"

With almost joy in his voice.

"Walk"

"But we're so far away still"

"Suck it up"

The tone in his voice was dark and made Gaige cower away. She was upset by Zeros tone.

"WELL LET'S GET STARTED! MY LEGS COULD USE THE MILAGE!"

"Umm…..not how I would have put it, but sure"

"Ok"

They all started walking leaving the car behind. Out of all of them Krieg was the only one who seemed happy about it. It was probably because he didn't want anything to do with something that belonged or had belonged to Troy. After awhile Krieg started running ahead.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A RACE WITH MY MEAT BICYCLE!"

"How will you win?"

"BY BEING FASTER THAN THE MEAT!"

With an obvious sound to it.

"…ok than"

"**:|**"

After a short period of time Krieg was a good distance ahead of Zero and Gaige.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Krieg, yes. Voice, no"

"Who is this voice?"

"The old Krieg"

"What do you mean by that?

"Not my place"

Gaige jumped onto Zero's arm and stared into the depths of his mask.

"OH PLEASSSSEEEE! Come on you can tell me. I'm a part of this group now"

Zero pushed Gaige off with one arm throwing her to the ground.

"You are not with us

You are a burden

That we let follow"

Gaige sat on the ground. A tear started to form on her right eye.

"You don't mean that"

Zero starred down at Gaige realizing what he had done and said. He raised a hand to Gaige.

"You have yet to make yourself useful and the questions you ask cause more harm than good. Be careful or what I say may become true."

Gaige wiped the tear away and took Zeros hand. Zero pulled her up and they started walking again.

"Umm….Zero"

"Yes?"

"We lost Krieg"

"We will catch up with him soon enough"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Zero looked down at Gaige and with a calm voice

"Because I panicked the first time he ran ahead on me and went out of sight. He will stop where we will make camp for the night. He's not as dumb as he seems…Usually"

"You're talking a lot more now. Why were you quiet before?"

"I'm quiet when I'm nervous."

Gaige's eyes widened at this.

"And why were you nervous"

"Because you were only in your undergarments and I thought you looked cute."

Gaige instantly had a smile on her face and started blushing.

"Aww thanks"

"But after getting to know you a bit your neither cute or in your undergarments"

Gaige's smile went away and her head flopped forward looking down at the ground with a gloom look.

"Something wrong?"

"No"

The two continued to walk for the good part of the day until they came to point that smoke was coming up in the horizon"

"Look Zero there's smoke"

"Krieg"

"Wait you saying that smoke is coming from Krieg?"

"Yes"

"How do you know that?"

"It's happened to me before"

After another half hour of walking they came upon the campsite that Krieg had set up. He had set up two make shift tents and had made a fire.

"Hey Krieg I hope you made something cause I'm starving"

"MEAT IS ONLY FOR THOSE IN THIS GROUP"

"It's a good thing she's in this group then"

Gaige looked at Zero quickly and smiled and if she had been able to see through that mask she would have seen him smiling back at her.

"IT'S FINALLY SETTLED THEN! THIS IS NO LONGER A DUO, BUT A THREESOME!"

"Umm…..Krieg you know what that means right?"

"OF COURSE! IT MEANS THREE MEMBERS IN A GROUP!"

"…sure"

Zero gave a short little laugh

"He is smarter than he looks most of the time"

"Wait where will I sleep with only two tents?"

"You get first watch tonight and we rotate"

"GOODNIGHT"

"Night"

"Umm….night I guess"


	10. Tin Man and Robo-Girl

Hey everyone Chapter ten is here. I know its one of the shorter ones and im sorry but after doing three chapters the last three days this one is just a little something for the weekend. I know chapter ten should probably something special since its hitting double digits, but im not at a point in the story for something special im sorry. I'll do my best to make the next chapter a long one. Well anyways everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter and id really appreciate any reviews cause they do mean a lot to me and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when i get them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Ten-

"My turn Gaige"

"It's ok ill stay up. I don't think I could sleep anyways with my arm bugging me"

"**?**"

"It got damaged in the fight that you guys saved me from."

"I see. That explains it"

"Explains what?"

"Your accuracy"

"What about it?

"It's terrible"

Gaige got upset by Zeros remark and defensively said

"Well I doubt you could do any better"

"I never miss"

"Liar"

"**:\** doesn't believe me"

"Of course not"

"Shame"

"Why is that a shame?"

"Because you need some lessons if your accuracy isn't because of your arm"

"And where would I get lessons?"

"Krieg"

"Krieg?"

"Yes"

"Why Krieg?"

"He's accurate. I've never seen him miss a target he's aimed for"

"Really?"

"Yes, but he only ever aims at half the enemies so hard to say if he would hit them all, but I usually deal with what he doesn't aim for"

"But he uses an axe. I use a gun"

"So. Same idea. Aim and pull the trigger or aim and throw the axe. Also why his grenades are very accurate"

"And here I thought you were going to offer to teach me"

"Haha"

"What's so funny about that?"

"You are unworthy of my teachings in the art of precision"

"UNWORTHY?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOS UNWORTHY!"

"Calm yourself. Don't want to wake up Krieg before his shift"

"What makes me so unworthy mister Zero?"

"You're loud, unsubtle, recluse, noisy and above all annoying"

"If I'm all those things why did you stand up for me earlier? Hmmmmm?"

Zero realizing that Gaige might be catching on to something he didn't won't her to, turned away.

"Because it was the right thing to do and no point having you whine and complain the whole way to Sanctuary"

"Oh…."

Gaige grew quite and her face solemn. Zero realizing what he had said upset her tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Gaige plenty of time to prove yourself before we get to Sanctuary"

"Yeah…sure"

"You should go to bed Gaige"

"Yeah"

Gaige got up and walked towards the empty tent.

"Goodnight Gaige"

Gaige didn't reply before going into the tent and falling asleep"

"I think I might have hurt her feelings"

"No Shit"

Zero taken off guard by Krieg standing outside of his tent.

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough Tin Man"

"Tin Man?"

"Nic-name for you. Just thought it up in a dream and had to share"

"Right"

"So what your problem Tin Man?"

"**?**"

"The way you treat Robo-Girl"

"Robo-Girl?"

"Nic name for her"

"I see."

"So what's your problem?"

"No Problem"

"Sure. You're dumb Tin Man"

"**?**"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"**?**"

"HOPELESS TIN MAN HOPELESS!"

"**?**"

"She likes you. Tin Man and Robo-Girl. Got a nice ring to it just like Meat bicycle does."

"You're wrong"

"Said the virgin"

Zero looked quickly at Krieg and Krieg started laughing.

"I KNEW IT! TIN MAN GOT NO SKILLS WITH THE LADIES!"

"**:(**"

"Worst part of it all with you acting this way. You like her too"

"Wait. You're calm, quiet and knowledgeable. Who are you?"

"I AM KRIEG THE PSYCHO SANE OF SANES!"

"**:|**"

"Well it's my shift now. Go get some sleep Tin man."

"K and your wrong"

"Right I'm wrong. Ha. You should teach her precision and be smooth about it"

"Smooth"

"You know get close up and personal"

"**:O**"

"You've already felt her up and it hasn't even been one date yet so how bad can it be Tin man"

"That was out of necessity"

"Sure thing Tin Man. Sure thing"

Zero entered the empty tent and fell asleep.

"Now it's just me. Krieg! Hey voice how you doing up there?

There was no response.

"Same. Well let me know when you feel better it's been to quiet lately. I might actually start being some what normal and sane if this keeps up."


	11. About time

Hey everyone sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. My internet was down for two days cause someone forgot to pay the wifi bill so yeah. This is also another shorter chapter. So enjoy and if you could leave a review it would be much appreciated cause it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Eleven-

Three more days went by with the group walking along. They hadn't run across anyone or anything upon the glacier's pass. They had all also become relatively quiet besides Krieg.

"MY MEAT BICYCLE REQUIRES FRESH BLOOD!"

"…"

"…"

"STOP"

"What is it Krieg?"

"**?**"

"TIME TO SET UP CAMP!"

"But it's only half way through the day"

"**:|**"

"WERE SETTING UP CAMP!"

"No Krieg were continuing"

"THEN GO ON ALONE"

"I'm continuing as well"

"WELL YOU TWO GO ON AND DO WHAT YOU TWO NEED TO DO TO MAKE THIS SILENCE END AND ILL STAY HERE AND HAVE A REST AND POLISH MY BICYCLE"

"**:O**"

"Fine. Let's go Zero. If Krieg wants to be left then we will leave him behind"

"OH DON'T WORRY I'LL CATCH UP SOON ENOUGH"

"Sure you will"

"You better"

Zero and Gaige continued walking ahead while Krieg stayed behind and started setting up a little make shift camp.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MEAT BICYCLE?! YOU THINK THOSE TWO GOING TO FIGURE THINGS OUT BEFORE WE CATCH UP?"

…..

"I KNOW IT'S HARD TO TELL, BUT I THINK IT'S POSSIBLE"

….

"FINE BE THAT WAY, BUT WHEN IM RIGHT AND YOUR WRONG I'LL BE THE ONE LAUGHING"

….

"YOU KNOW WHAT BICYCLE YOU ARE A LOT WORSE AT COMMUNICATING THEN VOICE WAS! VOICE IF ONLY YOU WOULD COME BACK! I SHOULD CATCH UP WITH THEM NOW! SHOULD BE ENOUGH TIME I THINK!"

Back to Zero and Gaige who were now long out of sight of Krieg.

"Stop"

"Why should I Zero?"

"We need to talk"

"Oh really? I thought you didn't want me to whine or something"

"Than what are you doing now?"

"Well….I…..ummm"

"Sit down"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry for what I said few nights ago."

"Is that all you have to say"

"No. Also I don't talk well to people"

"I noticed that"

"I'm also worse when around people I don't want to show feelings to"

Gaige's face lightened up a bit at Zero saying this.

"What do you mean by that Zero?"

"I'm trying to say that I like you"

Gaige jump at Zero giving him a big hug and tackling him into the snow.

"I like you too. But you didn't have to be a jerk to hide your feelings. Also about time you said something"

"**?**"

"I knew"

"How?"

"Since we first met and you were shy and kept standing up for me to Krieg"

"Really?"

"Yes really. You don't know anything about how smart girls are, do you?"

"No"

"That's what I thought and now you going to teach me to shoot?"

"No"

"WHAT?!"

"**;)**"

Gaige pushed Zero more into the snow.

"Jerk"

"I try"

"YOU SHOULD STOP TRYING!"

Both Zero and Gaige looked up to see Krieg standing over them.

"When did you catch up Krieg?"

"**?**"

"YOU'RE MISTAKE IS THINKING I EVER FELL BEHIND!"

"Wait then you purposely gave us alone time"

"YES!"

"Well than thanks Krieg. I guess we don't need to tell you what happened then"

"NOPE AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! LET'S GO YOU TWO AND ZERO GET OUT OF THE SNOW! A BULLYMONG COULD HAVE PISSED ON THAT!"

Zero immediately got up at the thought of a bullymongs piss being rubbed against his black armor.

"How far are we now from Sanctuary?"

"Well we have walked for four and we drove one so I think were about three days away now"

"YAY! SOON WE WILL ALL BE SAFE AND BE ABLE TO REST WITHOUT WATCHES!"

"Indeed"

"This is true, but what happens to us when we get there?"

"WE GO ARE SEPARATE WAYS! WHAT ELSE?"

"Oh"

"He's joking Gaige"

"What?"

"WERE A GROUP NOW AND BESIDES I CANT TRUST YOU TWO TO FIGURE OUT WHATS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO BY YOURSELVES"

"**:|**"

"Thanks Krieg"

"DON'T MENTION IT, BUT SERIOUSLY LETS GETTING MOVING!"

.

.

Thanks everyone for reading chapter eleven. The next chapter will hopefully be coming out shortly and don't forget to leave a review cause its very much apprecitated and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and lets me know that you all are enjoying it so far.


	12. Krieg's Luck

Hey everyone I know its been over a month since the last chapter and I'm sorry. I've been really busy and just haven't had the time, but here's a short little chapter for now. ill be getting back on track and posting chapters at regular intervals. Also I'm starting up a new story so check that out.I hope you enjoy this chapter and any reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Twelve-

"Slow your breathing"

"I can't"

"?"

"You're standing to close to me and well"

"Are you going to take this serious?"

"I'm sorry it's just that when you get close to me well I feel"

"THIS GOING NO WHERE! HERE LET ME GIVE IT A TRY!"

"No offense Krieg but you don't use a gun so I'd like to learn from Zero"

"PFFT ILL SHOW YOU! GIVE ME YOUR GUN!"

"ok…..here you go."

"GIVE ME A TARGET"

"Ok the bottle all the way over there that ive been trying to hit all morning"

Without even looking at the bottle Krieg lifted Gaiges submachine gun and fired one bullet. The bullet flew through the air straight towards the bottle and when it made contact the bottle shattered.

":|"

"I CAN SHOOT!"

"but….how?"

"YEARS OF EXPERIENCE LITTLE ONE!"

"I can't even shoot that good"

"Don't say that Zero you're an amazing shot"

"It's true"

"INDEED IT IS!"

":("

"DON'T FEEL BAD I LEARNED TO SHOOT LONG AGO AND HAVE HAD MORE YEARS TO HARNESS MY SKILLS AND MANY YEARS OF POURING MY HATE AND DESIRE TO KILL INTO PRACTICE!"

":|"

"Not helping. Fine if you're so good then teach us"

"I don't need teaching"

"Shut up Zero! Krieg just shot a bottle a hundred feet away without so much as looking at it with a weapon that isn't meant for that kind of range or accuracy"

":|"

"WELL THAN LETS GET STARTED NOW! FIRST THING IS FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT SHOOTING"

"Nope"

Zero walked away from both of them with his hands up in the air.

"Zero come back."

"HES NOT COMING BACK"

"I know"

"THEN WHY BOTHER CALLING FOR HIM"

"Maybe he would come back for me"

"Gaige. ZERO IS NOT SMART ENOUGH TO CATCH ON TO ANYTHING EVEN AFTER HE CONFESSED IS AFFECTION FOR YOU! ITS YOUR TURN TO MAKE A MOVE ON HIM!"

"Wait but the guy is supposed to make the move"

"PFFT! MAYBE BACK IN THE DAY BEFORE FEMALE RIGHTS, BUT NOW YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Women don't have rights on Pandora"

"Oh…..right. WELL FUCK IT! JUST DO YOUR THING"

"I think I will. Thanks Krieg now can you teach me to shoot"

"NOT REALLY THAT SHOT WAS COMPLETE LUCK! I WAS HOPING TO MISS SO I COULD WALK AWAY ANGIRLY AND GIVE YOU TWO ALONE TIME BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"You're saying that shot was complete luck?"

"YES"

"What the fuck Krieg"


	13. Julia's Confession

Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since the last chapter and I do apologize, but I hope you really enjoy this one and if you do it would awesome if you could leave a review it does mean a lot to me and lets me know that I should continue this series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Thirteen-

"What's that your saying my dear."

"Your one sick twisted man and when Krieg finds you he's going to rip you limb from limb."

"Well that's interesting. You want to know why I'm making this echo."

"Why?"

"So that you can say whatever you want because when your husband shows up which he won't before I kill him ill play this and he will know how much he failed and everything you held back from him. So accept my generosity and say whatever you want."

"Fine. Krieg if your hearing this im so sorry and I love you so much. I don't have much time so im going to get down to it. Kill these sick twisted fucks and then go find are daughter. Yes we have a daughter and im sorry I never told you. I wasn't ready to be a mother so when she was born I gave her away to the family down the road who had a kid same time as we would have but there's actually died during birth. Her name is Tina and I didn't mean to lie to you. Please forgive me and I know you can do this and be ok. Goodbye my love."

"Now see that wasn't so hard, but I thought I was cold. Hiding that you have a child from your own husband. Tsk…tsk…tsk"

End of echo.

"Krieg has a child. This isn't good"

"ZERO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Dam it"

"There you are. You didn't need to go off on your own like that you know and what do you go there in your hand?"

"It's nothing and I needed some alone time"

"Well if it's nothing let me see it"

"No"

"Why not? Trying to hide something from me? Looks like an echo to me. Does it have all your dark secrets in it?"

"Yes"

"Well then all the more reason for me to get my hands on it"

Gaige charged Zero reaching for the echo with her left while summoning death trap with her right. Zero was able to dodge Gaige's clumsy charge but was caught off guard when death trap came up from behind and grabbed the echo out from under his hand and then went over and handed it over to Gaige.

"I win"

"Don't press play on that recording"

"Too late"

The echo started and went through the same conversation between Troy and Diesel.

"Krieg has a kid…"

"Yes. Now give me back the echo"

Gaige handed it back without question. Zero took the echo and crushed it in his hand.

"He can never know."

"But…but…but it's his kid. He should know he's a father."

"A father who hasn't watched his kid grow up"

"But…"

"This is not a matter for debate. You should have never have known."

"Fine I won't tell him.

"Good"

"ROBO-GIRL…TINMAN WHERE ARE YOU! ITS TIME TO HIT THE ROAD!"

"Oh dear he's coming. What are we going to say. He's going to suspect something is wrong. I can't handle the pressure"

"Calm down he's not that smart"

"THERE YOU TOO ARE! WERE YOU TWO HIDING FROM ME?"

"Were not hiding anything from you, why would we do that?"

"Smooth"

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO MAKING OUT INFRONT OF ME AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING EVERYTIME YOU DISEAPEAR OR STAY UP TOGETHER FOR SHIFTS!"

"Wait we don't make out. I haven't even seen Zeros face yet"

"Your right Krieg you've caught us red handed. Now if you would excuse us we need some alone time"

"ALRIGHTY, But what's with the smashed echo?"

"It's nothing. I just found out"

"REALLY? Gaige is he telling the truth?"

Krieg leaned down to get to eye level with Gaige.

"Or was it really a recording of you two doing things together"

"NOOOOO IT WAS NOT!"

"Then what was it?"

"It was recording of your wife confessing her love for you and that you have a daughter named Tina who didn't actually die but was given to a family who lived away from you whose kid actually died at birth."

"Gaige"

"Sorry Zero I couldn't handle the pressure"

"Krieg?"

"are you ok?"

"I NEED TO BE BY MYSELF!"

Krieg ran away from Zero and Gaige. He ran far away from their camp until he was sure they could not catch up or find him.

"YOU COME OUT NOW"

(What do you want?)

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

(Hear what Krieg)

"WE HAVE A DAUGHTER"

(SAY WHAT? How? When?)

"Your wife lied to you. Your daughter didn't die at birth. She was given to some family that's kid actually died at birth, but no one knew do to the convience of your wife swapping out so she didn't have to be a mother"

(It's not possible)

"It is"

(I think I know where she is which means at the very least she's safe. That would mean she over ten years old now)

"Yes"

(Find her Krieg. Don't rest until you do)

"Understood"


	14. Same trick doesnt work twice

Well here's chapter fourteen. I still feel bad about the long gap between chapters so I got this one done and up the day after the last just for all you guys. I hope you enjoy and if you do leave a review it would be greatly appreciated and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Also if you have any tips and or suggestions as to where my story should go that would be greatly appreciated and I apologize for any grammar issues that may appear in this chapter. And last of all I'm trying something new with this chapter having Gaige in italics, Zero underlined and Kreig Bolded just so the text stays in context so let me know how you like that or if I should just have it regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to which are mentioned in this story. All rights belong to Gearbox

Chaos with a touch of Stealth

-Chapter Fourteen-

_"So do you think he's going to come back?"_

"I don't know"

_"Maybe we should go after him"_

":|"

_"What?"_

"We would never find him and if we did he would run"

_"I feel bad though"_

"I don't"

_"How can you be so heartless?"_

":|"

_"What?"_

"You're the one who told him his wife who he just witness die lied to him about the death of their child who is now over ten years old and doesn't know who her real parents are"

_"Oh right, but you weren't going to tell him at all"_

"And it would have been better that way."

_"How can you say that?"_

"Would you want to know that you haven't been a part of your child's life for over ten years because your partner wasn't ready to be a parent"

_"I guess not"_

"So not heartless and besides I wouldn't like you if I didn't have one or that would make you weird"

_"I am weird"_

"Indeed"

_"Hey! You're supposed to say no I'm not"_

"I'd be lying if I did"

_"Well fine then"_

"You realize you like a guy who's face you've never seen. That's weird"

Zero starts to walk away from Gaige back towards their make shift camp.

_"Hey that's not fair you won't take off your helmet and where do you think you're going were not done talking yet"_

"Back to camp. We should be there when Krieg returns. Prepare for the demon you've realized"

_"Well ok we can continue talking on the way there"_

"There is nothing more to talk about"

_"Excuse me the fact that you haven't shown me your face yet"_

"And I won't"

Gaige quietly signaled Death trap to charge Zero from behind.

"That won't work twice."

Zero easily dodge death trap by twisting around and at the end of the twist he grabbed the charging Gaige by the wrist.

"You have not yet earned my trust in full and no one has seen my face in a very long time and I will keep it that way. Now I need some time to prepare myself for Krieg"

_"I don't think you will have a lot of time."_

"?"

_"He's waiting for us"_

"What?"

Krieg was already sitting next to a fire in the middle of the camp not moving, just staring at the ground in front of him. There was an unnerving presence of the quiet calm Krieg.

"Krieg?"

_"I'm sorry you had to find out from me. I should have kept my mouth shut"_

"As you should now"

_"Hey I'm trying to help"_

"You're not so silence"

**"Zero"**

"Yes"

**"Would you have ever told me?"**

"No"

**"I suspected as much"**

"Which one of you am I talking to?"

**"The me you know, but I need to be calm for voice now. I need to ask you two for another favor"**

"And?"

**"Come with me to the Dusts"**

"Why?"

**"I going to find my Daughter"**

"No"

**"WHAT?!"**

"The child as gone this long without you she doesn't need someone like you barging in claiming your her father"

**"Gaige?"**

_"I don't know"_

**"If you two won't help me then this is good-bye"**

_"You don't mean that Krieg"_

"He does"

**"I do. And voice already lost his wife, he will not lose his child."**

"Fine, but if you want are help Krieg you come to Sanctuary first. It's on the way and we need proper rest and ammunition"

**"That is acceptable, but waste my time Zero or try to convince me not to go after her and you will just be another tally for the meat bicycle understand"**

"Understood"

**"This acceptable for you Gaige?"**

_"I'm ok with it. It's the least I can do for you Krieg. You did technically save me and if I remember correctly I'm your slave."_

**"HAHA. INDEED"**

"It's settled then. We continue to Sanctuary"


End file.
